


冥護

by liyuanne



Series: 天師系列 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyuanne/pseuds/liyuanne
Summary: 「不，我在問真的，妳到底是指誰？」昊霙滿臉不解地看著她，接著神情冷了下來：「一直以來，我都是一個人行動的喔？」
Series: 天師系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652911





	1. 正篇

**Author's Note:**

> 2009年寫的文了，搬來當作紀念。

0.  
「那麼，就這樣說定了喔！明天下午三點，別忘了喔！」  
「嗯，那電影票就麻煩妳了。這樣再拉上尹炅，就有三個人了！」  
「唔，如果他不想來怎麼辦？和兩個女生看電影很奇怪吧？」  
以上是兩名少女在放學途中進行的對話。雖然內容相當普通，卻透著奇妙的緊張感。  
原因很簡單，兩人當中只有一個人看過電影，另一個人只是大概明白程序而已。至於她們口中名為尹炅的男生，恐怕連去電影院的念頭都沒產生過。  
「那個，昊霙，妳該不會想看靈異片吧……？」紮著兩條長辮、負責買票的女孩一臉擔心。  
「這種問題，比起我，更該問尹炅才對吧？啊，不對，他大概都沒興趣吧。」  
「我還以為天師一定想看有妖魔鬼怪的……」  
「不要偏見太深啦，李怡潔。妳想看什麼就買什麼的票吧！」  
「喔喔！」  
「但是不要愛情片。」  
「咦--？」  
兩女一男去看愛情片肯定會很尷尬吧，至少渫昊霙是這麼想的。當然實際上會這麼覺得的肯定只有當事人，但第一次去看電影的她不希望在緊張的同時還加上這一齣。  
「唉，尹炅的話肯定是完全不在意這些……」昊霙說著，搖了搖頭。  
名叫尹炅的少年是旁邊的辮子女孩心儀的對象，如果只是這樣也就算了，看電影當天偷偷溜掉給他們製造獨處機會也行，可是……  
「唉！昊霙，妳幹麻彈自己的額頭！？」  
「沒事，稍微有點恍神……」  
「喔……」擔心地看了她一眼確認她沒事後，對方突然用相當亢奮的聲調說：「那我就去連絡尹炅了喔！……昊霙妳有沒有要約誰？」  
「啊？」  
看見李怡潔壓低音量，用一種「我知道妳的祕密所以不用隱瞞了」的表情望著自己，昊霙感到一頭霧水。  
渫昊霙、尹炅、李怡潔三個人當初會聚在一起最主要的原因就是妖怪和幽靈，若要找第四個人加入的話，怎麼看都是要找個有共同話題的吧？  
——總不會叫我找家族裡的天師吧？難不成李怡潔因為要和尹炅看電影的緣故頭腦壞了？  
「就是那個啊！總是陪妳一起工作的那個帥哥！」  
「……尹炅的話不是妳要約的嗎？」  
「不是啦！不是尹炅啊啊啊昊霙妳不要裝蒜！」怡潔用一種感覺快要崩壞的表情指著昊霙道：「難道妳想自己在旁邊像個沒事人一樣笑我嗎？太狡猾了，把那個人叫來！」  
「不，我在問真的，妳到底是指誰？」昊霙滿臉不解地看著她，接著神情冷了下來：「一直以來，我都是一個人行動的喔？」

1.  
名為渫昊霙的少女是中部地區兩大天師世家之一，渫家五十三代傳人。雖然生著俏麗的臉孔和纖細的身材，卻是有能力單獨秒殺大批妖魔鬼怪的天才天師。  
單憑相貌就能吸引許多目光的她，因為據說曾將糾纏的男孩子擱倒住院三個月，所以一直被貫上「可遠觀而不可褻玩焉，太過接近肯定會被扁」的印象。幾個月前在機緣下認識尹炅和李怡潔後才稍微有點融入人群。  
因為工作的關係，「看到別人看不見的人」對她來說並不是什麼稀奇的事。但是這一次看不見的人竟然是身為天師的自己，怎麼想都不可能。  
——可是李怡潔又不可能在說謊……  
並非單純的信任——職業習性不允許她無端相信別人——而是撒這種謊一點意義也沒有。  
和天生擁有陰陽眼的昊霙和尹炅不同，怡潔是靠一個護身符看見妖怪的，在這樣的條件下撒謊根本是處於馬上就會被識破的劣勢。而且既然她以為昊霙也看得見，為什麼不直接指出來呢？  
——那個笨蛋，今天沒帶護身符。  
怡潔說完後她就注意到了。那麼，假如以當事人的想法來看，肯定以為是這樣的吧：跟著昊霙工作的人今天沒來之類的。  
這麼解釋的話，唯一不合理的一環就是昊霙自己。身為天師的她，無論妖魔鬼怪還是人類都能看得見，並俱有足夠的判斷力分辨誰是誰。然而這次她卻什麼也沒看到。  
——天師看不見、普通人靠護身符卻能看見的東西……如果是雙方都看不見的也就算了，那樣還能看成是擁有隱遁能力的妖怪……  
——果然還是請教一下別人吧。  
窗外的天色漸漸暗了下來，昊霙抓起放在桌上的手機，打開通訊錄。  
「……可惡，真是夠了。」她突然低聲咒罵，彈了一下自己的額頭。依現在的狀況應該去詢問的是資歷較深的前輩，可是自己卻下意識選了這個名字。雖然想要馬上掛斷，但是手機已經開始播號了，掛了反而很可疑。  
——真是的，我到底在幹嘛啊……  
昊霙用力地歎了口氣，將手機湊到耳邊。  
螢幕上閃爍著「通話中：尹炅」幾個字。

2.  
「你認為在什麼情況下會出現天師看不見的妖怪？」確認接電話的是尹炅後，昊霙劈頭就問了這個問題。因為不大可能是幽靈，所以只好假設是妖怪了……反正只是聽聽別人的想法當作參考，就算不完全說清楚也沒關係。  
電話那頭沉默了一會才聽見對方不帶起伏的回音：『這種事問非專家的我做什麼？妳還有很多人可以問吧？』  
「一板一眼的回答聽膩了，所以想聽聽你的說法。你不是最擅長邏輯推理了嗎？」  
『這完全是兩回事吧。』  
這通莫名其妙的電話，內容竟然沒有偏掉讓昊霙稍微有點訝異。  
——原來尹炅也會正經回話呀……還以為會被隨便打發掉呢。  
「總之你說說看，看看結論是不是和我的一樣。」  
『大概就是有隱遁能力的妖怪吧……但我想這不是妳想聽的答案。』  
「……」  
『單就常理來看，不會有天師看不見的妖怪，除非這妖怪本身受到了更強的命令，刻意不讓特定人物看見。』  
所謂的「命令」指的便是天師對親自命名的妖怪所下的命令。一般而言，天師對妖怪是種類作為稱呼方式，除非是特別強大的妖怪，否則不會在被打敗後留下來命名。  
不管是哪個家族都一樣，天師一貫的作風是讓東西發揮最大的用處。若是一般的小妖，命名和控制所需要的靈力比能發揮的效用高得多，所以直接做法是將其消滅掉；相反的，能力高強的妖怪比式神有更強的自主性和靈活性，投資報酬率高，被保留命名的機率也大。當然，還是會因家族不同而有不同作法，有些地區的天師是以憎恨妖怪聞名，對他們來說趕盡殺絕比什麼都重要，當然不會花心思替妖怪進行取名作業。  
「唉，我也是這樣想的，可是這樣反而很麻煩呢，命令的效用可以維持幾百年的。」  
——這樣的話就得先找到妖怪的主人才行……  
『我比較好奇的是妳怎麼突然開始在乎這些。』  
「……我在乎妖怪的事有這麼奇怪嗎？」  
『不，我指的不是這個。』  
「啊，對了，你明天有要來吧？」因為有種會被追問的預感，昊霙率先轉移了話題。然而，明明是相當閒談性的問題，換來的卻是不短的沉默，讓她有種不太妙的預感。  
「李怡潔那傢伙，該不會還沒問你吧！？」  
『什麼？』  
——果然！還以為她手腳很快的，突然拖拖拉拉的在幹什麼啊……  
昊霙像要把肺裡的空氣全清出來似的歎了一大口氣，將手機換至另一隻手中。「總之，乖乖等她的電話吧，不管她說什麼都不准拒絕。」  
『聽妳的說法，不會是明天想要做什麼事，並擅自將我算內了吧？』  
——啊啊！尹炅就是這點讓人覺得很恐怖，為什麼單憑上面幾句話就能猜出來啊！  
「也許吧。反正，無論如何請好好接電話。」  
『既然妳也知道是什麼事，由妳來問不是一樣嗎？』  
「不一樣啦！這是成就感的問題！」  
『成就感……啊。』從尹炅突然斷掉的句法和之後的「啊」來看，肯定又是明白什麼了，而且明白的原因多半牽扯著什麼不好的回憶。  
「總之先這樣了，對了，尹炅你……」  
『嗯？』  
「不，沒事。那個啊，明天見！」  
『不是要等李怡潔告訴我嗎？算了，明天見。』  
「嗯……」  
『妳是不是有什麼想對我說？』  
「沒、沒有！謝謝再連絡！」  
——你有見過什麼人跟在我身後嗎？  
結果最後什麼也沒說就掛了……對方是尹炅的話，就算沒說什麼也可能被看穿心事，感覺很糟啊……  
想到剛才的對話，昊霙撇了撇嘴，又播了一個號碼。  
「喂？李怡潔，妳怎麼還沒問他啊，害我差點就說溜嘴了！」  
「不，那種事情沒必要寫稿吧？又不是在約總統……」

3.  
雖然約好三點去看電影，但昊霙老早就將這一整天空下來了，三點之前反而沒事做。  
「雖然可以做些簡單的修行，可是難得沒工作的假日拿來這樣好像有點浪費……」  
然後渫家五十三代傳人就這樣碎碎唸著走進了本家藏書庫。位於本家的藏書庫算是資料相當豐富的地方，當然其中的資料全不離天師、妖怪、靈異事件等等。最珍貴的收藏就屬家族史了，整整二十冊像字典那麼厚的書，隨便碰壞一本都可以替自己貫上大逆不道的罪名。因為是非常重要的藏書，所以用符咒做了層層保護措施，就連昊霙自己也只看過影本。  
「這裡面有你的故事嗎？」昊霙自言自語般地開口，很明顯不期待有回答。跟在自己身後的妖怪，昨晚查了最近的記錄，知道不可能是身邊任何人命名的下屬。既然家族裡的人對此都沒有任何反應，就表示他們多多少少知道為什麼有妖怪跟著自己。  
——除非渫家的天師通通看不見他……可是這麼一來，無論下令者是誰，都要付出大量的靈力，粗估下來也是超越任何天師一輩子能產生的力量。  
因為是不可能的事，所以這個猜測馬上就被放棄了。  
「……很奇怪啊，明明是繼承人卻不喜歡消滅妖怪。」  
「！」聽到了很明顯是與自己有關的對話，昊霙第一個反應便是閃到書櫃後。說話的是兩個不大熟的遠方親戚，大概是進來拿東西的。  
「不服也沒辦法啊，好歹是『那個』選擇的主人嘛。」  
「也是啦，據說本家也等了好幾代，差不多一百年有了吧……雖然沒見過，但聽說是很厲害的妖怪呢。」  
「是第五代收服的，因為很少見所以種類名稱沒有留下來，不過之前曾經差點被放走過呢。」  
「搞什麼啊，不是很強的妖怪嗎？怎麼會有人要放走……」  
「天知道，大概已經被列為不堪回首的黑歷史了吧。」  
「難怪要下那種詭異的……啊，是這本吧？」其中一人自昊霙躲著的書櫃上抽走一本「山妖識別錄」，另一個人則抱怨著：「既然找到了就快點離開這種陰暗的地方啦！」一路將前者推出去。  
「第五代……」一聽見關門聲，昊霙便跳出來，跑向擺放家族史的書櫃。

4.  
查了家族史後，唯一的收穫就是第五代傳人花了十年的時間終於擊敗了一隻做惡多端的妖怪，命名後第一個命令便是要牠世世代代守護家族。認主多少也算守護家族的一種方式，問題是準確的命令內容是什麼完全不得而知。  
——如果是尹炅的話，單憑之前的對話就能說出好些文章了吧……  
昊霙愣愣地想著，然後彈了彈自己的額頭。  
——最近發呆的次數變多了，而且每次都和尹炅有關。雖然想請他幫忙，可是還是不要把他扯進來比較好吧……這次要靠自己的能力搞清楚才行。  
首先，這隻跟著自己的妖怪顯然是四十八代以前被收服命名的。雖然不清楚是什麼類型的妖怪，但就李怡潔目擊的結果來看，應該能化成人形才對。然後，從不久前聽見的對話推測，這隻妖怪過去曾經差點被放走過……  
「總之，我現在是你的主人對吧……因為根本不知道你的名字，也沒能替你命名，所以是無法下命令的主人。」昊霙閉上雙眼，對著空蕩蕩的房間說話。「這麼一來，你就只能實行最初的命令了，不管那是什麼。」  
——一個讓主人看不到自己的命令。  
事實上，不只看不到……針對這「沒有名字的妖怪」，昊霙的所有感官都是處於封閉狀態，就連最基本的、對方在哪個位置的直覺都沒有。  
牆上的鐘正顯示著兩點整。  
「既然我是你的主人，而我們的力量在平衡點是命令最完整的時候，那靈力減少、妖力增強時，命令的效能會下降……」  
「然後說不定就能見到你的真面目了。」

5.  
「不敢相信！昊霙竟然掛我電話！」下午三點零七分，某百貨公司門口傳來這麼一陣摻雜吃驚的叫聲。大叫的是一名編著兩條辮子的少女，她手中抓著手機，用一副受到強烈打擊的神情瞪著它看。  
「不是很正常嗎，以妳的煩人程度。」不遠處的自動販賣機前，一名同年紀的少年用相當冷淡的口氣回應。  
「啊啊！尹炅！不准一副事不關己的樣子！昊霙她可是說不來看電影了耶！」少女——李怡潔——激動地跳了起來，揮舞著手機說：「昨天明明就約好了，現在卻突然打來說什麼妖怪呀妖氣的，一定又是工作！那個工作狂！」  
正因為很清楚昊霙有把工作看得比什麼都重的傾向，所以怡潔早就在一週前開始每天警告她不准在今天排工作。  
『早上也不准排！要是妳打妖怪打到累癱，肯定會懶得出門，把電影推掉的！』這樣說了好幾天，竟然還是把電影蹺掉……  
「真是的，昊霙到底在幹什麼，都不說清楚。我昨天提到那個人，真的那麼讓她生氣……？」怡潔的抱怨聲漸漸縮小，因為旁邊的尹炅突然湊了過來，用無比關切的眼神盯著她看。  
「妳說妳昨天提到了什麼？」  
「啊……就是那個啦……」尹炅露出關心的神情可是超稀有的狀況，這點反而害怡潔毫無招架之力地全招了。  
由於特地約好的三點是電影入場前半小時，所以在她一五一十道出昨天的對話內容和剛才昊霙在電話中說的話後，也差不多快沒時間了。  
「那個呀，尹炅，電影快要……」剛開口想要提醒，怡潔的話卻馬上被打斷了。「給妳。」尹炅一面說，一面將在自動販賣機買的、尚未打開的鋁罐塞道她手中。處理完手中的飲料後，他一手伸進口袋裡拿出手機，一手輕輕地揮了一下。  
「我先走了。」  
「咦？等等，電影怎麼辦，我可是買了三張票啊——！」

6.  
一般情況下，如果有人問渫昊霙何謂愚蠢的行為，她肯定會回答：「在錯誤的時間和地點下選擇做錯誤的事，比如在未經休息、準備不周的情況下跑到深山挑釁妖怪之類的。」  
換而言之，就是她本人此刻正在做的事。  
「我說啊，你們不覺得自己的數目異常的多嗎？」無視口袋中手機的振動，昊霙側身閃過妖怪的攻擊。  
「那是當然的，俺們可是特地來這裡打敗妳的呢，天師小姑娘。」如此回答的是眼前的妖怪——不，是「妖怪們」。  
僅管四周包圍著各種類型的妖魔鬼怪，昊霙卻只能將大部分的注意力集中在正前方。  
——雖然來這裡是為了快速消耗力量，但是沒想到會跑出這種不得了的傢伙。  
對昊霙說話、稍有不慎便可能找出她破綻的，是一個大約三公尺高的「妖怪」。這樣的體型並非特別大，在山中卻是能將壓迫感和敏捷度發揮到極致的大小，然而真正麻煩的不是這點。  
什麼種類的妖怪能夠控制屍體，這個問題昊霙已經沒多餘時間回想了。揮過來的拳頭和踢倒樹木的腳，都是由她自己在過去兩小時中消滅的小妖們組成。最令她不舒服的一點，是每當這隻「妖怪」開口時，身上拼成各部位的小妖也會張嘴說話，形成一種相當詭異的景象。  
大約兩小時前，她剛到山裡時，只是一個人什麼也不做的亂晃。越靠近山林深處，跟蹤她的妖怪就越多，最後開始襲擊時，數目已經有四十多隻了。  
聽說天師的肉比一般人類更好吃，並且吃了會使妖力增強數倍。雖然不知道是真是假，但身為天師似乎真的比較容易吸引妖怪。在沒有進行任何防護的情況下在危險地帶走動是極度錯誤的行為，所以昊霙更要這麼做。  
——就算來個一百隻，我也應付得來，但沒想到牠們竟然會呼朋引伴，引來這種麻煩等級的。  
身旁被桃木劍刺中的小妖彷彿被釣線拉著似的，馬上被吸到妖屍集合體上，成為軀幹的一小部分。昊霙哼了一聲，將襲過來的巨爪劈成兩半。  
——還以為一小時就能解決的……算了，好歹也和李怡潔請假了。  
差不多一小時前還能邊講手機邊打鬥的，現在已經不能那麼輕鬆了。原因除了妖怪增加外，還有自己的體力減少。  
——『人的體力有限，妖怪的數量卻無限，身為天師要做好這樣的覺悟。』以前好像聽哪個前輩這樣說過。說起來，我到底為什麼那麼想見到那個『沒有名字的妖怪』呢？  
主要的原因昊霙並不清楚。她只知道，原來過去聽到其他人說「也許會控制不住」、「要是跑掉的話損失就大了」指的就是自己身後的妖怪。   
「幾百年來被迫跟著人類跑，最後還認我當主人……為什麼呢？對你來說，我只是個小鬼頭吧？」  
明顯感覺到自己的靈力在下降，對方的攻勢卻有增無減，昊霙一臉苦笑地吐出這句話。  
——家裡的人還以為我是不喜歡消滅妖怪呢。  
其實不是「不喜歡」，而是「覺得很麻煩」。就算是做惡多端的妖怪，如果不影響到她，她就不會主動去處理。  
——難怪剛見面時被尹炅說是「利益至上型天師」呢……  
但是對她來說，身後的妖怪比起「利益」更像是「同伴」……同是天涯淪落人的同伴。  
「一個將你束縛住的命令，你會不會覺得很討厭呢？」  
和被家族種種規定制約住的她一樣，是個沒有完全自由的囚犯。  
砍倒了六十八隻，還剩一隻。昊霙轉動手中的劍，另一隻手夾著符咒。一道風在周圍盤旋著，但是她沒有多於的心思注意。  
——體力……大概還能撐個二十分鐘吧。可是就算真的擊敗了這東西，要是因為沒力而倒在這裡，就算是普通的野獸也能把我幹掉……  
——話說回來，如果不小心死在這裡，就不用繼承家族，也不用管那堆「交易」了呢。身後的妖怪是怎麼想的呢？如果我消失了，就沒有必須跟隨的主人了。  
口袋裡不斷振動的手機顯示著「尹炅」，可是現在暫時無法接聽。

7.  
現場實際上有七十隻妖怪，並不是昊霙數錯，而是她打從一開始就沒打算將自己「看不見又感覺不到」的對象計算在內。對最後剩下的那隻能操控屍體的妖怪則不然，就牠的觀點而言，有一隻理應是「同伴」的妖怪，從頭到尾都沒出手。  
「喂，那邊的傢伙！明明佔了個好位置卻不想幫忙，不如讓小姑娘砍死你，好增加俺的能力吧！」集合體上所有妖怪的屍體同時開口說，伸出的手指著昊霙身後，手指頂端的妖怪對著正前方齜牙咧嘴。  
原來這樣的挑釁應該不了了之，然而事實並非如此。就某些方面來說，接下來的情況可以算預料中的事，不過即使在預料中，也不代表不會驚訝。  
首先是這座山的妖氣比其它地點重得多，容易助長妖勢；其次是昊霙身上的靈力所剩不多，無法維持原來的平衡；再來是……  
『絕不能做出任何可能讓主人察覺自己的存在的行為，然而在兩種情況下例外……』  
說話的聲音彷彿是在耳邊低語，輕柔卻帶有無法掩飾的力量。四周颳起的風漸漸收緊範圍，彙聚成一個影子似的形體，保護般地駐在昊霙身側。  
『一是在身分可能暴露時斟酌出手，二是在主人有生命危險、逼不得已才可動手。』  
雖然披著像黑曜石雕琢成、極細的羽毛，眼前的妖怪卻有著類似犬類的頭部以及鋒刃似的銀爪。像是要圍住昊霙以保護她的尾部有著又長又尖的毛髮，四肢所踏的土地漸漸扭區般的滲入他的影子。  
『閉上眼睛。』  
輕柔的聲音在耳畔響起，「沒有名字的妖怪」雖然沒有真正開口，語氣卻充滿催眠力，讓昊霙不由自主的乖乖聽話。然而接下來傳入耳中的，是與對自己說話完全不同語調、融合著殺氣的語句。  
『竟然敢傷害我.的.霙，不管你是什麼東西，我都要讓你下十八層地獄。』  
很明顯是針對那「妖屍集合體」、相當嚴厲的發言，感覺卻不是很暴躁，甚至連怒吼都說不上。這句話與其說是要給對方聽，更像是對自身的低語，因此包含的殺氣和壓抑的憤怒都更強烈。  
當昊霙由於感覺不太妙而張開眼睛時，妖怪屍體拼湊出來的怪物已經連屍骨殘骸都沒有了。這個絕對不是正常現象，雖然不曉得是怎麼辦到的，可是已經超越天師的認知了。  
——不會是把對方切得超極細，然後隨風而逝了吧？  
就時間來說應該不可能，但只要看到這隻漆黑的妖怪，就會讓人不得不產生這樣的想法。  
——我竟然是這種妖怪的主人，這種妖怪竟然認我當他的主人，我竟然和這種妖怪是主從關係，竟、竟然是這種強到亂七八糟的妖怪——！  
『妳問我會不會討厭束縛自己的命令，答案是肯定的。』  
妖怪四周散發著彷彿要將一切扭曲的影子，這影子像不久前一樣的慢慢彙聚。「他」的聲音也漸漸貼近真實，不再像低語般的響在耳際。  
『絕對不能讓妳感覺到我的存在，眼睜睜地看妳受到傷害，卻不能在危急前動手解決對方……』  
妖怪本身在影子聚集的核心處，形體漸漸縮成了人類的大小。  
「沒有名字的妖怪」徹徹底底地化成了人類的姿態，用無比低柔、像在對情人低語的聲音開口，說完講到一半的話：「令人厭煩的命令。」  
尚未轉變成漆黑的燦金色雙眼直直地望了過來。昊霙輕輕地「啊」了一聲，正準備開口，雙腿卻失去力氣似的軟倒。  
一雙手從後方撐住她。  
「尹炅……」  
「找了好幾個地方，幸好還是趕上了。」少年低頭對懷裡的人說，臉上露出了可能是笑容的表情：「怎麼，找到妳的背後靈沒？」  
「什麼嘛……」昊霙喃喃地唸著，緩緩閉上眼睛：「你也是、李怡潔也是、山裡的妖怪也是……」  
「原來從頭到尾，只有我一個人看不見嗎？」

8.  
「我想……那是一種防護措施。」尹炅用平常那種毫無起伏的語調如此陳述，「為了避免不必要的感情孳生。」  
「啊，所以才命令什麼不准被主人發現之類的嗎……」坐在對面的昊霙從桌上拿起茶杯開始灌。  
這裡是尹炅家，老實說昊霙並不記得自己是怎麼到這裡的。一個小時前尹炅出現在山中後，她就因為勞累和過度放鬆而失去意識，不知不覺就到了這裡。一開始張開眼睛時，旁邊還有幾隻以前見過幾次的妖怪，一看見她醒來就像看見貓的老鼠似的一面大叫著「阿炅，天師姑娘醒了咿啊啊啊！」一面逃命。  
——「阿炅」指的是尹炅吧？那個有尖牙像小孩子的是魍魎、瞳孔細長又不說話的小女孩是貓妖、腹部插著武士刀的怎麼看都是日治時期留下來的幽靈……  
——怎麼說呢，尹炅這個人越認識就越神祕啊。  
雖然身為天師的昊霙可以說是這棟屋子裡最恐怖的存在，但此刻的她無論如何都感到很尷尬不自在。  
昊霙的感受很自然地無法感染坐在桌子對面的尹炅，畢竟這裡是他家。  
「就妳聽到的來說，這妖怪曾經差點被放走對吧？並不是逃走而是放走，可見那是他當時的主人出於自願採取的行動。」尹炅說著，朝昊霙背後望去——那隻應該世世代代保護天師世家的妖怪正面無表情地看著自己，眼神和不斷透出的陰氣都顯露著不悅。「多半是讓主人產生了感情，想放他自由吧。」  
「啊，這麼一說，那道命令確實很有我們家族的風格呢。不僅限制了行動，還只准在危急時冒著暴露身分的風險動手保護主人。」昊霙說著，深深地歎了口氣。  
事情在她醒來後完全回到了一開始的狀態。完全無法用感官感覺到身後的妖怪，似乎只要在她可能直接察覺到的範圍內，妖怪本身也無法做出任何實質行為，比如開門、拉椅子之類。  
雖然昊霙不曉得，但在山林裡失去意識時，那隻妖怪曾經想要接住她，可是身體就像被一道牆擋住般完全無法接近。因此尹炅帶著她回來的路上，已經被妖氣惡狠狠地包圍過了。  
「說起來，尹炅，你怎麼會來找我啊？」  
「因為聽說妳並不知道那妖怪的存在，所以稍微往壞處想了。」  
簡單來說，雖然尹炅老早就認為昊霙是妖怪的主人，可是僅止於推測。知道她看不見後，便擔心那可能是什麼心懷不詭的人放來監視的。  
「沒想道尹炅也是會擔心別人的人啊……」昊霙稍微有點茫然地說，壓制住在額頭上彈一下的衝動，將嘴湊在茶杯邊歎了口氣：「可惜名字遺失了，要不然這種麻煩的命令就可以……」  
「昊霙！！」  
突然大叫著闖入的怡潔用力抓住昊霙的肩膀搖動，毫不在意對方手中的茶水可能灑出來。「妳怎麼可以這麼亂來！竟然一個人跑到山裡……竟然蹺掉約好的電影！」  
——所以妳真正在乎的是電影嗎？！  
昊霙心裡感到異常地無奈，而原因絕對不只一種。  
「以後不准再這樣了，妳不知道媽媽有多擔心……」怡潔邊說邊拭淚。  
「妳又不是我媽！」  
「怎麼可以這樣講！尹炅你也說她幾句啊！」  
「妳的確不是她媽。」突然被矛頭指到的尹炅冷淡地回答，瞥見門外的魍魎小心地探頭進來，嘟噥著「怡潔姊自己踹開門的不是我們替她開的喔」等辯解之詞。  
「可是昊霙，妳這樣沒問題嗎？不會因為被不認識的帥哥跟著所以不舒服之類的嗎？」怡潔滿臉不必要的憂心，昊霙上前推推她的背。  
「被妳跟著比較煩。對了，尹炅，可以借一下你房間嗎？」  
「嗯。」這麼應了一聲後，尹炅率先走了出去，讓怡潔有被推出來的空間。  
「謝謝你，改天送你一打符咒。」

9.  
「好啦，你在那裡吧，『背後靈』。」這是門喀嚓地關上後，昊霙說的第一句話。  
背靠在門上的她眼神伶俐地掃過整個房間，最後留在窗邊。那站在那裡的，正是她那「看不見的僕人」。  
「果然還是看不見，即使經過那樣的事也一樣。」她邊說邊歎氣，然後無法克制地輕笑出聲。「很奇怪呢，雖然看不見又聽不到，可是現在卻能感覺到你在這裡。」  
依稀記得在很久很久以前，曾經見過那雙燦金色的眼瞳。雖然在山林裡看見的下一刻就染上了黑色，但她很確定就是這雙眼睛沒錯。  
「吶，依我現在的力量還不足矣壓過祖先為你命的、遺失不見的名字，可是幫你取個稱呼用的還是可以的。」  
橘紅的夕陽灑進房間中，昊霙右手食指和中指間夾的符紙散發金黃的光芒。  
「你的名字是『冥』，因為像冥月一樣，是看不到的背面。」  
符紙消失在憑空出現的火焰中，是與契約成立的青焰不同的紅色。  
「果然沒有效力啊，不過等我有足夠力量時，就會替你貫上這個名字。」昊霙拍落手中的塵埃，歪頭笑了笑：「不准拒絕喔！反正我也聽不到。」

10.  
「這個是沒去看電影的賠償。」大約一週後，怡潔和尹炅在假日被拉到渫家去時，昊霙放了一盤烤餅乾到會客室的桌上。「雖然是第一次做，但好歹有看著食譜，而且我自己吃了也沒什麼大礙，所以就給妳吧。」  
「這、這算什麼啊！只從『吃了沒大礙』就判斷可以給人嗎？……啊，好好吃。」目前在會客室裡閒閒沒事幹的怡潔在抱怨後吃起了餅乾。  
——總覺得很難得耶！話說昊霙不是從來沒下過廚嗎？怎麼會突然……  
好奇是好奇，不過怡潔並沒有問出來。  
「那個，幫我問冥他要不要。」  
「咯啊……！」  
昊霙突如其來的請求讓怡潔差點哽到。連忙把吃到一半的餅乾吞下去後，她用非常尷尬的眼神輪流瞟面前的一男一女。  
女的當然是身為天師的昊霙，男的則是自己因為帶了護身符才看得到的冥。  
「這個、那個……昊霙妳可以自己問啊？」  
「問了也聽不到答案，一樣得由妳轉達呀。」  
這是一個非常符合現實的理由，然而怡潔的神色越來越尷尬。  
「這、這樣啊，哈哈，那個誰……你……」  
「我當然要吃，畢竟是心愛的女人做的東西。」  
——咿呀呀！！這叫我怎麼轉達呀！！  
聽見冥的回答，怡潔險些要崩潰。看見她這樣子，昊霙無奈地歎了口氣。  
「點頭或搖頭就好了。」  
用力地點頭。  
「李怡潔，妳的表情很奇怪啊，發生什麼事了？」  
「沒沒沒沒事！」  
雖然昊霙的模樣十分關切，怡潔卻有種被一步步推向火坑的感覺。  
站在主人旁邊的冥對她露出了一個要笑不笑的表情。  
——咿呀！不能說那天聽見的事，說了會被殺！  
沒注意到友人的恐懼，昊霙拿起放在桌上的紙袋，輕輕地揮了一下手。「我在場的話冥碰不到東西吧？所以先離開一下。」  
喀嚓。  
門關上後，怡潔便驚恐地望著冥，而對方則像完全沒看到她似地走到桌邊拿起兩片餅乾，然後往昊霙離開的方向走去。  
「你、你不吃嗎？」  
總算擠出聲音的怡潔這麼問，冥頭也不回地說：「霙剛才拿的那袋是一疊符咒和她最滿意的餅乾。」  
「所以……啊！」  
——昊霙絕對是要去找在現在在資料庫裡的尹炅啊啊啊！  
「那那那昊霙是、昊霙是……！」  
怡潔以經擔心到連害怕都忘了，不過冥只是冷冷地看她一眼，將門打開。  
「不確定，不過不關妳的事。」說完這句話，他就叼起餅乾，將門在身後關上。  
——啊啊啊！拜託不要是三角戀，我贏不了的啊！  
怡潔抱著頭祈禱，接著想起一週前偷聽到的告白，以及被當事人發現後的威脅。  
——嗚嗚，不對，是四角戀！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這個系列應該是從尹炅和怡潔的邂逅（？）開始的，後面像漫畫那樣一話一話的有很多小故事。然後怎麼說呢，昊霙在大框架裡只是第二女主角啊啊啊！有點像漫話某一回看了會說「這一話的主角是某某某啊」這樣，這不過是其中一篇以昊霙為主角的故事。  
雖然如此，既然想寫成獨立出來的一篇讓人不用看前後文就能懂的故事，就不應該執著於「這裡的女主角其實只是第二女主角」之類的事。反正我本來就比較喜歡昊霙、反正怡潔到後來本來就很路人、反正……可是我很喜歡尹炅啊就算冥在這裡應該是男主角但一直在隱形狀態（因為前後都是昊霙視點所以看不到）所以誰知道啊！然後竟然讓昊霙稍為情竇初開了我到底在幹嘛啊想冥的妖怪形態想瘋了嗎？！  
冥真是一個難搞的角色不管什麼樣的形容詞都不夠到點。光是思考他說話的語調我就快崩潰了啦！好不容易想到最適合的描述方式卻發現這個太糟糕了不能用！更糟糕的是這傢伙對昊霙的態度和對世界上所有其他東西的態度完全不一樣，雖然想寫清楚結果越來越腹黑讓人想哀嚎說難道我那麼想念第二男主角嗎？幸好後來改掉了，不過這真是刻骨銘心的痛。  
原來我想像中冥的妖怪形態是青白色有翅膀的東西（像霧氣凝聚在一起的感覺），可是邊寫邊想著他的人類形態，不知不覺就變成一種完全不同的妖怪了。  



	2. 外篇<也許的存在>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 妖怪的名字通常是人類給予的，就像綽號一樣毫無意義。

0.  
妖怪的名字通常是人類給予的，就像綽號一樣毫無意義。曾經他的名字是夜狩，因為鄰近的村莊，人們相信他會在無月的夜晚，披著漆黑的羽毛吃人。  
人類總有一種糟糕的誤解，相信自己很好吃，並所有非人的生物都想吃他們，然而在幾次好奇心作祟的情況下嚐試後，他就放棄了讓自己名號符實的念頭。  
人類並不好吃，至少他不覺得好吃，但是他們對他卻有重大的意義。  
——比生命還要重要的意義。  
夜狩，與當時的人民認知不同，是一個為人存在的妖怪。  
只為一個人而存在。

1.  
很久以前他便學會了等待，等待夜晚的到來、等待新的一天。他不是會徒增體型的妖怪，安分地住在山上也不會惹到誰。除非必要，否則他不想傷害人類，因為他們都有可能是他命運中的那個人的父母、祖父母或有任何關係的祖先。有時候他會在夜晚出來閒晃觀察人類，不過從來沒有收穫。  
事情改變的那一天，是一名打扮相當普通的人類找上門來說要消滅他。  
——作惡多端的妖怪。  
雖然莫名其妙，但他也知道這些名為天師的存在具有使自己消失的能力。為了尋找是自己一切的那個人，他絕對不能被天師抓到。  
於是長達十年的追逐開始了。

2.  
要說他會失策被抓的原因，正是他忘了人類會「成長」。那個逮到他的天師為他取了一個名字，這個名字是控制他的枷鎖。  
最初保護家族的命令，濃縮成只用保護每一代的傳人。天師們對他褒貶不一，但一致認同他擁有強大的力量。  
他還沒找到他在尋找的那個人。  
會成為他的一切的那個人。  
那個在被天師控制的生活中，似乎無法找到的人。

3.  
事情的轉變是在被抓的幾百年後，當時的主人詢問了他的願望。  
他說——他想要自由，因為他有個非見不可的存在。  
主人於是將他要的給了他，只是尚未來得吃品嚐久違的喜悅，天師們便用名字將他抓了回來。  
因為主人死了，他是這麼聽說的。正因如此，他被重設了命令，並付予自由認主的權利。  
不能過度接近主人，甚至不能讓對方察覺自己的存在，否則有人會受傷。  
每一屆的組長會議他都坐在角落沉默著。組長們偶爾會看他，但接下來一定會別開視線。  
主人什麼的，根本無所謂。他不會認，也不打算認。  
他應該保護，想全心全意地保護的人，真的存在嗎……？

4.  
將每一個可能的未來繼承人領到他面前已經是一種儀式，反正最後的結果都一樣。  
直到她走入他眼中。  
他的身體每一寸都喜悅地叫喊著就是她。  
娃娃似的粉嫩小女孩，眨著貓兒般的眼睛看著他。有生以來第一次注意到人類性別的他，無法抑制地對自己身為「男性」感到慶幸。  
然後，他著魔般地望進她的眼睛，在她尚未開口發出任何聲音前跪下。  
雖然會讓最重要的她無法察覺自己的存在，但是能讓他有足夠的理由永遠跟在她身邊。

5.  
所以十幾年後的那一天，他才會在獲得真正名字的下一刻單膝跪下，像初次見面時一樣。  
雖然妖怪的身分可能令她困擾，但反正她也聽不到……反正，他也無法制止自己開口。  
「過去、現在、未來，我的一切只為妳而存在。」至於更深切的話語，就等她答應的那天到來時再說吧。  
命令解除的那一天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以上是因為大家多半會看不懂最後怡潔在搞什麼，所以我又寫的一個外篇。很明顯是在不清醒的狀態下寫的不用太認真。最後面說的那句話其實是接在昊霙的「反正我也聽不見」後面的，冥老是做出很不得了的發言這次碰巧被拿著杯子靠在門上偷聽的怡潔聽到了。  
冥原來在打鬥前說的是「竟然敢傷害我的霙」，可是我實在寫不下去——！這種問題發言果然是冥的作風啊就算不想想還是會浮現出來！  
然後……一開始就該說，不過還是感謝您讀完了這篇文章，還有這篇糟糕的後記。


End file.
